buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkhero
"Darkhero" (ダークヒーロー Dākuhīrō) is an attribute and it is currently unique to Hero World. List of Sets with Darkhero Cards *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords *D Special Series 3: Golden Buddy Champion Box *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *X2 Booster Set Alternative 1: Solar Strife *S Special Pack: Super Clash!! Batzz VS Geargod (JP) *S Booster Set Alternative 2: Blazing Overclash (EN) *S Ultimate Booster 5: Buddy Again Vol.2 Super Buddy Wars EX Playstyle The Darkheroes seem to have higher than average stats in exchange of destroying themselves after battling. In turn, a lot of the support they have are made to mitigate the losses when these monsters destroy themselves or return to the hand. None of the Darkheroes have Transform (except for 9th Omni Brave Lord, Murkuro) so they don't benefit from the extra defense that other Hero World decks have, but makes up for it by having more destruction based effects and generally is an aggresive deck of nature. List of Darkhero Cards Hero World Items *Shadow Requiem *Sneak Judgement Spells *I've Waited For This Moment! *First Darkhero Hideout *Ruler of Terror *Second Darkhero Hideout *This is My Fight *You've Finally Done it! Impacts *Infinity Death Crest! Monsters Size 0 *Combatant, Nebatt *Noble of Darkness, Killnight *Shadow Sniper, Scope *Thief Cat Size 1 *"Sacrifice", Iron Moon Slash *Darkness Fist, Gwen *Gray Wind, Vint *Judgement, Hollow Strydarm *Nameless Assassin *Schwarz "SD" *Shadow Hero, Zuilupin *Shadow Hero, Weiss *Shadow Hero, Weiss & Schwarz *Stranger Dilemma *The Scar Size 2 *Black-White Shadow Lord, Mukuro *Buster Bone Armor *Corrupted One, Erational *Inverted Cranium, Reverse Skull *Mukuro's Shadow, Schwarz *Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro *Rampage Express, Gundiesel *Shadow Hero, Schwarz *Shadow Lord of Conviction, Mukuro "Beast" *Successor of the Omni Lord, Mukuro *Unwavering Shadow Lord, Mukuro *Violet Valor, Lord Crow Size 3 *Demonic Battle Demon, Zetta *Great Leader, Anson *Hundred Demons General, Braiden *Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Braiden Impact Monsters Size 0 *Mud Demon, Bobaross *Wind Demon, Cololoon Size 1 *Flame Demon, Elytron *Mud Demon, Eyetopicon *Water Demon, Katarakutes *Water Demon, Kynoeides *Wind Demon, Caymon Size 2 *Flame Demon, Effesteo *Mirror Hero, Mukuro "Infinity Death Crest" *Mud-Wind Demon, Geanemos *Reverse Skull, "Guilty Wave" *Schwarz, "Kugel XIII" *Water Demon, Darkquarion *Water Demon, Hyudraules *Water-Flame Demon, Hydropyro *Wind Ghost, Aeril Size 3 *Armored Battle Demon, Zetta *Battle Demon of Revenge, Zetta *Dark Demon, Aionio Meran *Flame Demon, Mega Ecliksys *Force Element Master, Zetta *Light Demon, Excephon Pose *Light-Dark Demon, Phobos Aveyron *Revolutionary Zetta Dual Cards Monsters Size 0 *Demons Assassin, Ziogre (Katana/Hero) Size 1 *Chivalrous Thief of Justice, Mukuro (Dungeon/Hero) Size 2 *Shadow Hero, Growl (Darkness Dragon/Hero) *Uniform Warrior of Darkness, Garter Frill (Darkness Dragon/Hero) List of Darkhero Support Cards Hero World Impacts *Infinity Death Crest! Items *Sneak Judgement Spells *Be Glad That You Can be of Use to Me *But He is of the Lowest Rank *Evil Esthetics *First Darkhero Hideout *I'm Finished with You *Ruler of Terror *Second Darkhero Hideout *This is My Fight Monsters Size 0 *Combatant, Nebatt *Noble of Darkness, Killnight *Shadow Sniper, Scope Size 1 *"Sacrifice", Iron Moon Slash *Darkness Fist, Gwen *Nameless Assassin *Schwarz "SD" *Shadow Hero, Weiss Size 2 *Black-White Shadow Lord, Mukuro *Inverted Cranium, Reverse Skull *Shadow Hero, Schwarz *Unwavering Shadow Lord, Mukuro *Violet Valor, Lord Crow Size 3 *Great Leader, Anson Impact Monsters Size 2 *Reverse Skull, "Guilty Wave" *Schwarz, "Kugel XIII"